Rifaximin (INN; see The Merck Index, XIII Ed., 8304) is an antibiotic belonging to the rifamycin class of antibiotics, e.g., a pyrido-imidazo rifamycin. Rifaximin exerts its broad antibacterial activity, for example, in the gastrointestinal tract against localized gastrointestinal bacteria that cause infectious diarrhea, irritable bowel syndrome, small intestinal bacterial overgrowth, Crohn's disease, and/or pancreatic insufficiency. It has been reported that rifaximin is characterized by a negligible systemic absorption, due to its chemical and physical characteristics (Descombe J. J. et al. Pharmacokinetic study of rifaximin after oral administration in healthy volunteers. Int J Clin Pharmacol Res, 14 (2), 51-56, (1994)).
Rifaximin is described in Italian Patent IT 1154655 and EP 0161534, both of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety for all purposes. EP 0161534 discloses a process for rifaximin production using rifamycin O as the starting material (The Merck Index, XIII Ed., 8301). U.S. Pat. No. 7,045,620 B1 and PCT Publication WO 2006/094662 A1 disclose polymorphic forms of rifaximin, both of which are incorporated herein by reference. U.S. Patent Publication US 2010-0239664 and US 2010-0174064 and PCT Publication WO 2009/108730 also A1 disclose polymorphic forms of Rifaximin, both of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The forms of rifaximin disclosed herein can be advantageously used as pure and homogeneous products in the manufacture of medicinal preparations containing rifaximin.